lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lycan Princess/My Very Weird Log
HIYO! Well, to pass the boredness of waiting for the crossover, I am making a very weird audio log, that has no audio at all, and you have to read all the garbage that comes out of my brain. I will not edit this every day, and I doubt I will do this more than 5 times (Lol, I actually did it like 30 times). This will include a lot of madness, ranting, and stuff about shows that you guys don't watch ('cept for 'yall Vtale and Doctor Who fans out there). If you came to hear a girl rant on about her shows, then this is the place! Week 1 June 17th 2015: 'Crushing on the Casket' Do you wanna know my Secret?!? MUAHAHAHAAHAH! Yesterday I stumbled upon this amazing art by the one and only BethanyFrye from Vtale, and is it just me or does he look like Jimmy Casket? No? Well, who cares. Lookin' adorable to me! Or is he creepy? *cocks head sideways* Nope, Still looks cute. *kisses computer screen* Seriously, can you blame me for loving a fictional character? Well, anyway. I just finished the last DW episode, and it was CRAZY! My inner thoughts during the episode: More time-lords? WHAAAAAA?!?!?! NO HE'S DEAD! WHYYY! *Sobbs in real life* And he was kinda cute too! OH SNAP HE AINT DEAD! There's your little peek into my mind. I hope you enjoyed it, cause I sure didn't (lol). But I just found out my best friend's birthday party is on Forbidden Hero day! And it's a sleepover too! *dies* I need to go no matter what, so I wont be here. The first plot episode in 3 MONTHS, and then I am busy. I officially have THE WORST LUCK EVER! You might as well call me Bad Luck Brown. Wait don't call me that! June 18th 2015: 'COMMA POLICE OFFICER!' Last night I rushed to make an AQW fanart for no apparent reason, and I just got some derpy thing. When you give Lycan Princess a whiteboard calendar and a pen, bad things are destined to happen. Lyssa looks like a vampire that got put through the tumble dryer XD (Sorry I couldn't get the picture on here) Oh, and just as I thought my luck couldn't get worse, I will be missing Spider Island too because of a camping trip. The episode does sound a little suspicious, so I kinda wanna wait to see the plot. I draw the line if it is an Ultimate Spiderman crossover. I seriously doubt it will be though, since that would be 2 crossovers only a week apart. When I was writing this I realized something so hard it hit me in the face like a brick: I use way too many commas. Seriously, I could be like the comma police up in here! Bee-Do, Bee-Do, Bee-Do! Oh? I see you haven't been using your commas boy! *Shoots random dude on sidewalk with tazer* HA! June 19th 2015: 'Wattpad Hates Me!' I found out that my favorite fanfiction was completed, but it wont let me read it! *sobs* WHYYYYYYYY!!?! I read the whole thing up to this part in 3 days, I wait a week for the end, then when I found out it ended, I CAN'T READ IT?!?!?!? I think Wattpad is out to get me, don't you think so? I mean come on! I literally got INSOMNIA while reading it because it was so good! WATTPAD IS TAUNTING ME RIGHT NOW! Anyway, I wont be updating tomorrow since I will be at a friend's house 'till 3pm, and you will have to live without my terrible rants (Not that anybody actually reads this). So while I'm gone, remember to eat your toilet brownies, and remember me as I was. *makes a dramatic exit* June 24th 2015: 'Fairy Tail Addiction' Hey guys! I'm back after like 4 days. Wow, time goes by really fast when you are lazy. Well, a little bit lazy. I was reading more fanfiction, and I got obsessed with some other shows/adventures. So this will kinda just sum up the last 4 days, and why I didn't update. Possibly a long entry, but I still didn't do much, so will probably be normal size. Well, first of all. I didn't update the 20th because I was at a sleepover at a friend's house, and it was really fun. I also didn't update the 21st, cause I was going boating with my family. Not that fun, but I couldn't really get out of going. It was around 11pm when we got back, and it usually takes me about an hour to write this (Ik I am a slow writer), plus I had to eat dinner. Also was at a cliffhanger in fanfiction, so reading that was top priority. By the time I was done with reading and eating my food, it was past midnight, so I gave up writing and went to sleep. I didn't update the 22nd cause of multiple things. One, I started watching Supernatural, and I was going through the first few episodes like I always do. Secondly, after I stopped watching Supernatural for the day, I started watching the Fairy Tail anime. I think I'm obsessed with it, since I have only been watching it for 3 days, and I'm already done with all the Netflix episodes (there are 48 btw). That's crazy fast for me. Took me 3 months to finish DW, and around 20 a week was as fast as I could go! I know that Fairy Tail's episodes are shorter than DW's, but whatever. And last but most certainly not least, I was also reading more fanfiction that day, so with this reason and the others above, that's why I wasn't here the 22nd. I attempted to update yesterday, but I had the whole thing written out, then I realized I made a spelling mistake. I went to fix it, but instead of the back space button, I pressed the DELETE BUTTON! UGH! I was way too lazy to fix, so I just started watching more Fairy Tail. I guess I was really lazy that day. Also Venturiantale may be starting "A DARKSOULS TALE"! A Fallout Tale ended right about when I started watching, so this should be amazing, watching an adventure being actually made, rather than just watching reruns. But here I am. With an insanely long entry. Hmm, well I guess I did do a little bit while I was gone :) Week 2 June 26th 2015: 'EVIL INTERNET' Here I am again, apologizing for not updating again. Well, did I tell you I will be in Canada for the next week or so? I doubt I did, so now I'm in Canada! Trying to keep it short, cause I will be going to Niagara Falls in a few minutes. I couldn't update yesterday cause I was in the airport all day. Stupid flight delays. I didn't get here till like Midnight eastern time and didn't fall asleep until like 3:30am. Oh, and now I don't have internet outside the hotel, cause we are out of the country! HOW CAN I LIVE! Well, you probably wont get any updates for a few days, so byeee! June 28th 2015: 'References Galore! ' Hiyo! Well, here I am. Updating at 5:30am. Not weird at all. I haven't gotten more than 15 minutes of sleep, so expect a lot of typos/grammarical errors. About to get on the flight back to California and I can't wait to get back into my normal routine of doing nothing, nothing, and some more nothing. Anyway, sorry for all the lame stuff lately, just I really don't have the most interesting life at the moment. All I have been doing is just reading, traveling, and TV. Even Venturiantale seems dead at the moment, same with all my other shows. Everything just is pretty dead right now. But it is my job to bring this wikia BACK FROM THE DEAD! Dont'cha just love being back from the dead?! I hope you do, or else we will be having some problems round here. I'll give you Johnny Ghost's hoodie and leave you to Aimee! Then I'll make you combat the Toilet Toucher! If you survive the fangirl attacks from Aimee that is... ANYWAY! Sorry for the ridiculous amount of references in this thing, but this is what I do. I should get a job to make references! That's an actual job right? No? ok. Whatever. You people have no idea how many typos I am making right now. It took me 3 times to get Venturiantale right, and I guess I am typing like a 3rd grader. Well, like I ever knew to type anyway *smirks* My flight's about to leave now, so I kinda have to go. I might update sometime around the 30th, but I will be in a no wifi area (Going into the woods for camping). Do not expect me to reply soon. July 1st 2015: 'Forbidden Hero Epicness!' Hiyo! Well, ima back. After 2 long days of hardcore vacationing, I am announcing that I will be here on the wiki for quite a while after this! I intend to become more active, but the longer summer goes on, the more shows/books/fandoms I become obsessed with. My addiction to Ventutiantale grows with each passing hour, so I am probably reading it's fanficion if I'm not on here. Or watching DW. Or shopping for cardboard friend toys on amazon. Anyway....FORBIDDEN HERO WAS SO AMAZING!!! I think I actually liked it better than Bionic Rebellion, cause this definitely had more drama. Bob and Caitlin were so cute together! I also can't wait for the new Gravity Falls! Actually I wont be here that day (July 13th), cause I am having a sleepover to watch the new episode. It's gonna be really fun but Lets just hope they are all caught up... July 2nd 2015: 'MAH GHOSTIE HAS RETURNED! (sorta)' WOO HOO! I am really hyped up because Johnny Ghost has come back! After 2 Very Long weeks of Ghostie being missing (he flew off into space possessed my Marionette from FNaF), HE HAS RETURNED! Of course his evil alter ego, Jimmy Casket, was controlling him and terrorizing Johnny T and Higgly Diggly in a haunted prison. But still, this means MY JOHNNY WILL BE BACK IN ALL HIS GLORY SOON! Wow, this all sounds a lot more complex on paper than it actually is. This is what you have to endure if you miss a vid. Unfortunately, I was too scared to watch the video that Johnny flew into space, since it was indeed a FNaF video, and those terrify the living lunch out of me. That's right. My lunch is so amazing that it is living :) I think I am having ranting problems. When I start talking about anything Ghostie/Jimmy/Toasty related, I wind up talking for like an hour. It's a good thing my friends don't watch Venturiantale, or else we would all just talk about Venturiantale for like a month without eating. That wouldn't be pretty... Week 3 July 3rd 2015: 'Who you callin "Twitchy"!?' lol, Yesterday I went over to The Skyrimer's house, and we had a competition on who could stay in character for the longest. *starts wresting style lineup* In this corner, We have Lycan Princess; A random Venturiantale addict that spent 6 months in acting class, is very good at impersonations, and may be the worst singer ever. And in this corner, presenting The Skyrimer; Probably the most knowledgeable Whovian that Lycan knows, the master of memorization, A David Tennant extreme fangirl, and she has been acting since she was 6 years old. ROUND 1! Anywho, I chose Jimmy Casket (no surprise there), and she chose River Song from DW. It was very close, but I broke character when my tongue got stuck to an ice pop! Anyway, I was kinda glad it was over, cause we were in character for like 2 hours! I got so far into character that I even started twitching after a while, so me and Fake River had a 'Are you going completely insane Johnny?' talk, being that she knows about Johnny's evil self. Well, some people were wondering why I was here on Forbidden Hero day, since I said I wouldn't be here. Here you go, a nice explanation with a cherry on top. See, it turns out that I had got the date wrong by almost 3 weeks, and the party is on Friday the 18th. Yea, I really need to fill out a calendar. July 5th 2015: 'HAPPY 4TH O' JULY!' HAPPY 4TH (more like 5th) EVERYBODY! *throws confetti* SORRY I COULDNT UPDATE YESTERDAY! I was at a party almost all day. I lit off like 20 flash fireworks at a time and nobody could see for like 15 minutes. Made me lol so hard. I'm still sad cause there have still been no Johnny Ghost vids and it has been 4 days. All I have gotten is videos with HomelessGoomba and Bethany, plus the holiday episode and a random mod video. I IZ SO SAD! What kind of world do we live in if you don't get any Ghostie?! Still, it's better than no videos. Or is it? I suppose it's better, even if the no Johnny-ness is making me sad :( ANYWAY! I'm going camping tomorrow AGAIN, even though we go like every other week, which is getting annoying. I mean, can't we just have a nice calm Monday morning? I don't wanna have to get up at 7am and pack! UHGH! Can't I just sleep till 9 and then watch Venturiantale when I wake up? Well apparently I cant :( July 9th 2015: 'ZEE SPIDER ISLAND' Phew! That felt like forever didn't it? It did to me. Well, camping was lame and I burned my lip on a marshmallow, so now practicing trombone is gonna be hard. I hope I am good enough for band tryouts in late august. I just realized, I ONLY HAVE A MONTH AND A HALF OF SUMMER LEFT! LE GASP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It went by so fast! I don't have much time left to watch Once upon a time and The X files. I still haven't watched them, and It's already July :( Spider Island was really cool too. I loved when Adam said he would always be taller than Chase, with a huge build up that made it seem like it would be an emotional comment. Actually if he had said something sad-ish, then I probably would have cried. DA SADNESS IS EVERYWHERE! July 10th 2015: 'MAH JAMS!' Lately, I have been more into the Venturiantale fandom more than ever. I have been looking at fanarts from Deviantart, I have read almost every popular fanfiction on Wattpad, and I just bought 2 more shirts from the Vtale store. I think I may have a problem, but I really don't care. This always happens during summer. For instance: In summer 2013 I was obsessed with BTR, but then I got over it when school started. In summer 2014, I was obsessed with AQW, but I lost interest when I joined this wiki. The same thing's gonna happen with Vtale. Except I wont forget about it, and I will be love with it until the siblings stop recording. Hopefully that wont happen for quite a long time. I just happened to chance upon the song, AND IT IS NOW MY FAVORITE SONG EVER! *Starts singing* I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I have a nagging fear, someone else is pulling at the strings... Yea, I know it word for word! You got a problem with that?! Oh, and I joined this wikia 200 DAYS AGO! I can't believe it was that long ago. It feels like I just met you guys a month ago. Week 4 July 11th 2015: 'OMG IMA PONY!' Sorry for the unintentional upload. I couldn't get the pic to work so I was experimenting and accidently pressed the publish button. But seriously, OMG! I LOOK LIKE I JUST CAME OUT OF MLP! Imagine if I was a character... Flutter Shy: Do I really need to do your laundry? Me: OF COURSE YOU DO! NOW GET TO IT! Yea, that would be really good :) Actually I would most likely be kinda mean then become THE MAIN ANTAGONIST OF THE SERIES! DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Am I the only one that CANNOT WAIT for the new Gravity Falls? Well, I cant wait anymore! It's gonna be so epic! I'm having a party with all my best friends to watch it (not a sleepover, cause over half of them cant stay the night). Also I JUST FINISHED MINECRAFT TALE! WOO HOO! All I have left is episodes 91-200 of Skyrim Tale, then I will be done with all the tales! Except for Gmod, cause there are like 700 episodes, and some of the early ones are kinda boring Week 5 July 19th 2015: 'GHOSTIE IS BACK YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!' My reasons for not coming here: being sick, laziness, Fairy Tail obsession (I watched 36 episodes in 1 day), shopping, practicing trombone, more laziness, Gravity Falls, fanfiction, Venturiantale, and even more laziness. But, yeah! I'm back now. IT FELT SO LONG! I just wanted to update because of something AMAZING that happened this morning that I will rant about in a minute. So here's a giant pile of ranting, that will hopefully make up for me being gone. My Fairy Tail DVD's finally came in the mail late at night on the 17th, and since it was midnight when I opened them, I didn't have time to watch. The next day I DID NOTHING BUT WATCH THEM ALL DAY! My parents are complaining that I'm watching WAY too much, but I don't I am. OH AND JOHNNY IS BACK FINALLY! WOOT WOOT! I didn't really like the vid they brought him back in very much, but still, MORE PARANORMAL INVESTIGATIONS WILL HAPPEN SOON! You guys have no idea how much fangirling I did when I saw the vid. I was running around the house yelling :) And did you guys know you can get really sick if you eat too many raspberries? I learned that the hard way. Now I probably wont ever eat raspberries ever again *vomits*. July 20th 2015: 'Too Much Fairy Tail' I have officially finished all my Fairy Tail DVD's that came 3 days ago. 20 hours of episodes in 2 days. My brain hurts from too much plot, and my ears hurt from the headphones. But at the same time, I WANT EVEN MORE EPISODES BECAUSE THE DVD ENDED AT A CLIFFHANGER! I am persuading my parents to buy me more, but it's not working very well. I would have to give up my money until October. Not cool. But still, what else would I buy besides Vtale merchandise? I don't really need anything except Fairy Tail right now. But if something comes up I need to pay for, then I wont have any money. Well, I'm probably gonna buy more, but this is a tough decision. I am debating watching all the Lord of the Rings movies today. 12 hours of video. I can handle it right? OF COURSE I CAN! I JUST WATCHED 20 HOURS OF FAIRY TAIL IN 2 DAYS! Also, school starts for me in a few weeks. August 12th will be the worst day of my life, or the worst day since last year. It's a shame that One of Us airs that same day, but I can't help it. I IZ SO SAD! It better be a good episode, or else that day will be awful :( July 25th 2015: 'Sick on Fruit Again' Hellooo-*falls over* It's me again, not you, or Golden Freddy (FNaF references for da win. IDK WHY XF), and this will probably be a very short entry, being I have gotten myself sick on fruit again. Kids, don't EVER eat an entire full size watermelon. Around 2 lbs of watermelon is NOT good for your digestion. I still don't know how I ate that much. Oh yeah, if you don't pay any attention to what you are eating, then you don't feel full until you are done. Very good tactic for pie eating contests. (I fell out of my chair laughing when I said pie, cause of, you know, P.I.E.) Tomorrow I will explain why I didn't update the last...5 days? Yea, that's right. But I feel really sick right now, so explainings will happen tomorrow. I feel really bad about not updating not only this, but my wattpad thingy too. But tomorrow's huge update on this will hopefully make up for it! July 26th 2015 '2000th Edit!' Hiyo! I'm back! I'm updating on mobile, so if I make a mistake, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry if my writing sounds awful right now. I will explain why I am on mobile in a minute, but for now, Here's what's been going on with me! I never bought more Fairy Tail, so I have been watching TONS of Venturiantale lately. I'm sad that Vent and HomelessGoomba will be playing FNaF 4 for the next few days, But I suppose reruns will have to be my Vtale for this week ;( Yesterday I went to see Terminator Genisis and Ant Man. They were both really good, but I liked Terminator better, probably because Matt Smith was in it❤️❤️❤️ Oh and on then on the 22nd, I got my 2000th edit! Yay! I can't believe that I joined 7 months ago, and that I made that many edits! This is definitely one of the coolest wikis there are, and thanks to everybody on here for helping to make and be a part of this wiki. My mom needs her computer right now, so I'm on an I Pad. This thing is really hard to write with, so I will probably will write more when I get the computer back. I may wind up using my dad's computer, but for now, I will be on the I pad. So byeeee! Week 6 July 27th 2015 'FULL EXPLANATION FINALLY!' Ok, finally I have a computer back, and have no problems, so I can FINALLY give you people a proper explanation why I have been gone so much. So here you go! 21st: I was gone cause I was feeling really lazy, and I was watching all the Lord of the Rings movies. You cant do much else if you watch them all in one day. 22nd: I was mostly active on this day because of the crossover. I tried to update, but I had to restart my computer right in the middle of writing it, so I had to start over. I was way too lazy to redo it. 23rd: I was reading fanfiction and was kinda lazy. Over 50 chapters in 1 day is ok for your brain right? 24th: I was working on the music for my new youtube channel, Lycan Princess! It'll be mostly tutorials and Let's Plays, but I may do some other stuff like homemade (and really weird) music videos and songs. I expect the first episode to be up around early to mid August, since I still need to make an ending sequence, and get my computer fixed for proper recording. Oh and if you are wondering about my fanfiction that I'm making (These next few sentences are for RandomWaffle), my Wattpad account is kinda glichy right now. It's not letting me do anything but read stuff. It's not even letting me comment! Sometimes I can get it to work, but not long enough to actually write a chapter. I was able to make it work long enough to change it to "On Hold", so when I change it back, you will know my account's working again. So, sorry Waff and the other people that are reading it, but no updates will happen for a while. So that's why I was gone so much last week! I shall return to my normal editing format tomorrow, so in case this was boring, I will probably do a normal entry tomorrow. Toodaloo :) July 28th 2015 'It's kinda the 28th right?' Sorry for updating this really late, but I had a really busy day. It still is the 28th for me, so TOO BAD if it's the 29th for you! Today My mom forced me to go on a little "Family Vacation", but I only have around 2 weeks of summer left, and this is wasting my couch time! But here I am, in Santa Rosa, being bored. We went on this safari tour zoo thing today and an ostrich tried to eat my shoe! I now am against ostriches. But I suppose this is better than going, *shivers* hiking. Summer feels like it started just yesterday! Probably cause I didn't do hardly anything besides reading more than any other students in my class, and watch Vtale. Speaking of reading, WHY AM I NOT DOING IT NOW!?!?! I must now go read. *Notices you staring at her* What? I'm not crazy! I read best at night for some reason! Night time is when I read LIKE A BOSS!!!!! I fixed what was wrong with my Wattpad this morning, so YAY! I can finally read more! Oh and expect updates for my story by..... Uhh....Wednesdayish? I need to get crackin' on the story more! There are so many great places that I could take this story, but I never feel like writing! Kinda sad. But I will try to get at least 2 more chapters out before school starts on the 12th. After school starts, I can't confirm anything a'tall, so SORRY! Byeeee! :) July 31st 2015 'TOO BORED!' Man, I AM SO BORED RIGHT NOW! NOTHING IS HAPPENING! I've watched all the new Venturiantale vids from this week like...8 times? Oh and did I tell you people, #TheCasketIsBack! GO TWEET THAT! Yes, Jimmy just made his first major appearance yesterday (In the "Ghost Hunters" vid that aired 2 weeks ago, he was only seen briefly, saying nothing). So my hope for even more of him in episodes has come true! Yay! Wow, I got really off topic there. First I was talking about how bored I was, then about the latest VT roleplay. I just remembered, I never said anything about Space Elevator! I really liked it! I didn't see coming how Leo got hurt at the end. Tasha is really going to kill Donald now! And I wonder if Leo will get a leg capsule too... *shrugs* I bet he will. And I was hoping that Dr. Ryan would be evil! Well, I cant have everything. Still, great episode. I bet Bionic Action Hero will be better though :) I wonder what I could do to cure my boredom...I'm outta stuff to read, so that's off the table. Well, there is a sequal to a fanfic that I didn't finish, but nah. WAIT! I just remembered! I still have to finish After 200! I better get readin' so byeeeeeee again :P August 10th 2015 'I HATE MY COMPUTER!!!!!!' GAH! I just got my computer fixed, then I updated it with windows 10, THEN IT WAS AWFUL! Seriously, this is so laggy, that I can't even hardly look at my computer. OH BOY! I just looked at it. *vomits from low quality ness* Not only is it WAY too laggy, it also wont let me open wattpad on here! This is insane! So say goodbye of the hopes of me ever writing on my story again. I'm considering switching to my moms computer- OH WAIT! I had the performance turned down, so that's why it was laggy. BUT MY WATTPAD IS STILL BROKEN! WAHHHHHH!!! At least now I can play Skyrim again. Not that much of a plus though. As long as I can get my Wattpad to work eventually, I don't care. If not, then I WILL MARCH DOWN TO THAT WINDOWS STORE AND DEMAND THEY TURN MY COMPUTER BACK TO NORMAL!!!! My summer has 2 days left. I IZ SO SAD!!!!!!!!!! It went by in a flash. Kinda like The Flash, except without tights. I'm happy for Tuesday though, because I'm going to see Fantastic 4. It doesn't seem that cool just to go to a movie, but compared to the summer I've been having, It's an improvement. Oh boy, Half my tooth just came out like 3 minutes ago! Wait...Half a tooth? Whaaa? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!?!? The other half is still in there! AHH IT FEELS SO WEIRD!!!!!!! Oh yea, did I forget to tell you peeps that last week I accidently cracked a tooth in half? Well, you know about it now. Anyway, So the tooth decided to come out and apparently the other side 'aint ready yet. Luckily it was a loose tooth in the first place. Hope your day's cooler than Five Nights at Freddy's 4! (It really isn't much of an achievement if it's cooler, cause I despise the game and it's evil jumpscares >:( Category:Pictures Category:Blog posts